


100 words on a toy dinosaur

by loveinadoorway



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by rattyjol: Firefly, crew, even Kaylee can't fix this</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a toy dinosaur

“Its tail broke off. I… don’t know how to fix this. I should fix this. Fix this now.”

There were tears running down her face, as she wiped a drop of blood from the toy dinosaur’s flank. She turned to the captain, face a mask of helpless grief, dinosaur in one hand, making erratic gestures with the other.

She, who could repair a gorram engine with a pen knife and some tape, came up empty in the face of the biggest hit the ship had ever taken.  
No fixing this and Serenity would never recover from the loss of her pilot.


End file.
